


Festivals and Fires

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Village, Gen, Graham looks after the Doctor, The Fam just wanted a nice outing, There's A Fire, Yaz becomes a local hero, mentions of thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Doctor wanted to give the Fam a nice day off at a festival on an alien planet. On the downside, there's a fire. On the bright side, Yaz becomes something of a local hero and they get to enjoy a nice cuppa afterwards.
Relationships: Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Kudos: 19





	Festivals and Fires

**Author's Note:**

> This one ran away with me like the last one, but i hope it was worth it. :)
> 
> unbeta'd. we die like men

"And where are we goin' today, Doc?" Graham asked, strolling into the console room. Ryan and Yaz were already there, leaning against the pillars, chatting between each other while the Doctor nibbled on a Custard Cream, dancing about the controls. She moved with her usual lack of grace, nearly tripping over one of the tools she had left lying about on the floor. Graham shook his head stooping to pick it up while she moved past. Nobody said anything about it, even as the older man chucked the spanner-looking tool into the toolbox laying on the stairs.

"There's this one place, Thovra, looks just like medieval earth without all the silly lords and ladies stuff or the huge castles and knights. Just lovely little societies trying to survive. Sound familiar?" She threw a cheeky wink at them before moving around the console. "Oh, and the natives are blue and have a few tentacles but that doesn't really matter that much." She jumped to the side, pushed a button, before sliding back around to her favorite lever. "The pastries there are the best in the local galaxy and they've got these festivals every month that celebrate the rise of the second moon. And boy, do Thovrans throw a good party. Just like the Sunday celebration without all the nasty witch hunting and getting thrown in a river. There's always really good music and their mince pies, their equivalent anyway, are to die for." She looked back at the three of them, grinning brightly. "So, what do you say?"

"Sounds great," Yaz said almost immediately, followed soon by Ryan, who was giving Yaz a teasing look that she seemed to be steadfastly ignoring. Graham watched them for a moment before throwing in his two cents and the Doctor's grin widened, slamming down the lever.

"Better grab onto something. Prolly gonna be a bumpy ride. Sorry in advance." Then the TARDIS gave a warning lurch under their feet and off they were flying. Ryan was grimacing just as Graham was sure he was, but Yaz was staring at the Doctor with so much adoration it seemed like the alien could do nothing wrong. And the Doctor was grinning and moving, somehow staying upright even as the TARDIS slipped and slid under their feet, as though determined to throw them to the ground. It was good to see the Doctor smile once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor's face was streaked with dirt and soot, the cuffs of her sleeves slightly burned, and she was grimacing. Proper grimacing, her face all scrunched up with discomfort and Graham noted how her hands were shaking a bit. The fire that had raged through the village was finally calming down, but the Doctor looked unspeakably sad whenever she looked at the remaining flames. It didn't escape Graham, nor did it escape Ryan who came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You seen Yaz anywhere? I 'aven't seen her since the fires started," he said, and Graham shook his head.

"Sorry, son, I ain't seen her since you last did," Graham said. "Should probably ask the Doctor. If there's anyone who's seen Yaz in the last little while, it's her." He looked over his shoulder to see if he could spot the young woman but couldn't see much through the thick haze of smoke that had settled in the air. A rough cough found its way out of his throat and the Doctor looked back at him, face softening.

"You should probably sit down for a little while, Graham. All this smoke can't be good for your lungs. You two, Ryan, I'll go and find Yaz." She sighed, looking back into the haze. "Don't worry, I'll find her." A strange look passed over her face, and Graham wanted to ask about it, but she was gone in a rustle of fabric, back towards the fire.

"Y'think Yaz might be-"

"I think she's fine," Graham said softly. "She's a strong young woman. Resourceful too. Not to mention, there's a lot between her and the Doctor that needs to be addressed." Ryan chuckled at that, leading them over to a slightly singed log, settling down next to Graham. 

"Five quid says they go back to the TARDIS and snog after this," Ryan said and Graham made a noise somewhere in the back of his throat.

"It's not good to bet on our friends, Ryan. What they do is their own business," he said and Ryan paused for a moment.

"Ten quid?"

"Done." Graham reached over to shake Ryan's hand, and when he looked up, he spotted a vague, Doctor-shaped figure in the fog. "There they are now."

Sure enough, trailing along behind the Doctor was Yaz, who was carrying an alien child on her back. Her face too was soot streaked and she looked slightly more singed than the Doctor but her eyes were bright and she brightened even further when she saw Graham and Ryan sitting on the log. She picked up the pace, jogging past the Doctor to see the two of them.

"Glad to see you two out of there," she said. Her voice was rough, and up close Graham could see signs of light burns on her arms, but didn't say anything of it. "Any idea where P'yalik's mum is? I'm sure she'll be happy to see him again." She adjusted the child on her back, looking back in sympathy when he gave a small cough. 

"I saw her back by one of the stalls when I was passing by," Graham said. "Let's all go see her together."

"I'd better make sure the rest of the fires are out," the Doctor said, speaking for the first time as she came back. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her jacket and she rocked a bit on her heels, looking over her shoulder. "Y'never know when they'll spring back up again. Tell P'yalik's mum that he's gonna be fine. I scanned him with the Sonic, he'll make a full recovery. Just needs some rest and a bit of water." 

"Of course," Yaz said. The Doctor turned and headed towards the rest of the raging fire. Yaz adjusted the child on her back before setting in the direction that Graham had pointed out, Ryan and Graham following along behind her.

~~~~~~~

"Sorry, Fam, didn't think things would fly that far out of control." Back at the TARDIS, when the party had resumed after the fire and then settled into a lull in which Team TARDIS had flipped back home, the Doctor leaned against the counter in the kitchen. They'd all agreed that a cuppa was necessary and Graham set about pouring the tea. "Shoulda checked the date, but at least no one got seriously hurt. Good job with P'yalik, by the way, Yaz." 

"Just doin' what you would do," Yaz replied and graciously took the mug from Graham as he puttered about. "Glad I was able to get to him in time." She took a sip of the tea and hummed. "Great tea as always, Graham." 

"Not a problem, cockle. You're a proper hero now," Graham said, handing out the rest of the tea. "That kid's mum sure was happy."

"I know I would be," Ryan said. "Seein' my kid after such a fire. She musta thought he was really hurt. Don't envy her." He shook his head with sympathy. Graham looked at the Doctor, expecting her to say something, but she was quiet, staring off into the distance, just like she had been back in the village. "You alright, Doc?" She startled, and then looked at Ryan, grinning.

"Me? Always," she said. "Just thinking. You know how it is, my brain never stops. But really, good job, everyone. Didn't quite get the festival we wanted, but it wasn't all a bust. And I told you those pastries were delicious." She hummed, downing the rest of the rapidly cooling tea before almost sprinting out of the kitchen. 

"Anyone else got the feeling she's avoiding something?" Yaz asked, and the silence in the room was enough of an answer for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. I'm also taking prompt, so if there's something you want to see just leave a comment.


End file.
